


You Only Live Twice

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds comfort in the most likely place the morning after the final battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Live Twice

It was the sun that woke him; shedding too much light, warming his skin. 

But so were the bodies snuggled next to him. A leg here, an arm there; one was big, freckled, and chiseled, the other smooth, tanned, and petite.

His head was still foggy from the day before. Was he in heaven? Didn’t he die? This must be heaven, to be surrounded by them, bathed in glorious sunlight.

Safe.

The freckled arm grazed his erection. He always had one at this hour, ‘morning wood’ they called it.

He’d never had anyone to relieve him of it. Although there were girls who would have gladly performed the task…just to say they fucked a hero.

He never indulged them though; attachments were liabilities, and loving Ginny had been hard enough.

A smooth tanned leg wrapped around him to touch the muscled leg of the body in front of him, squeezing him tighter between them.

Something else brushed against his cock, and he opened his eyes to stare at the bulge extending from the body in front of him.

He’d seen that bulge before, in the showers after Quidditch and in awkward waking moments over the years. It was a guy thing. No big deal.

But now, it seemed larger than life, and he didn’t know why, but he wanted to touch it. He watched as his hand reached out to caress it. 

This couldn’t be real…his hand would never touch the boy next to him like that. He eyes closed again, better that he didn’t look. 

Just feel. 

It felt good in his hand. Did that make him gay? No. Impossible. He was in love with Ginny, he knew that. 

But he also knew that he loved the boy he was stroking. It was a deeper kind of love. There really wasn’t a word for it. Friendship seemed inadequate, so the word love would have to do. Still, he had never been physical with him, so why now?

Why now?

Hips moved, surged forward, pushing the erection deeper into his palm. It was demanding in its thrust.

Feeling wasn’t enough…he needed to see if this was real. He opened his eyes once again.

Soft lazy blue eyes stared back at him, and the lips of his old friend pulled up into a knowing smile. And he couldn’t help but to smile back as he continued to massage the length in his hand.

Yes, there was no denying it; it felt good, it felt right. The boy in front of him wanted him just as much right now. And he wanted to please him, to thank him…for so many things.

But wouldn’t she be mad?

He considered withdrawing his hand when he felt her move against him. Her breasts, covered by a sheer t-shirt, were soft and full. His body was taking in the shape of them and he could picture them clearly as if his eyes were on them. His cock moved as hardened nipples brushed across his skin in tight small circles… 

She was pressing them into him; making her own silent demand. She wanted more, more than she would dare say out loud.

Confusion set in. What were they doing? 

Perhaps he should get up, put an end to it. This was not how they were…this was wrong. 

So why did it feel so right? He couldn’t stop now. 

And now was all that mattered. 

Not the past, riddled with pain and loss, or the new future he once thought he’d never see…

Death had taught him to cherish the right now. 

And right now, the boy whose cock he was holding and the girl grinding against his back were more important than anything.

His heart raced as her small petite hand slide around his waist, slowly, hesitantly, but steady towards a forbidden destination.

‘Please…oh please’ his body screamed as it waited for her to find what she was looking for.

And then he felt tiny fingers wrapping around his ‘morning wood’, struggling to close around his girth, sliding back and forth with careful gentleness…too careful. If only she would tighten her grip, he wanted to reach down and show her how. 

He almost did, until he remembered…

Holding his breath, he opened his eyes to measure the anger in the blue eyes in front of him. The petite hand stroking his cock didn’t belong to him…it was never his to be pleasured by. She belonged to the other boy, and his temper ran fierce.

The memory of the anguish on the redhead’s face while the locket taunted him, bringing his worst fear to life smacked him. He braced himself to face the other boy's ire once more.

But there was no anger in those blue eyes, only frustration.

“S’OK, Harry, don’t stop,” he pleaded.

“But—“ Harry said, looking down at the small hand stroking him and then back up only to be silenced by strong lips crushing his own.

He heard a moan, but his head was swimming, and couldn’t tell if it was his own. 

He felt himself kissing back, like he had never kissed anyone before. It was desperate, fierce, and determined to express everything only yesterday he thought he’d never live to say. 

The hand stroking him drew back and slipped inside his pants, seeking bare flesh. His reaction was automatic as he lifted his hips to help her. 

Her hand was warm and soft, pulling on him and exploring at the same time. He groaned into the mouth covering his and pushed himself against the small hand, even as he continued to pump his hand over the cock in his own.

The kiss broke, and he found himself gasping for air and reason. He found the first, but the latter escaped him, and then decided to give up on trying to understand. 

He only needed to understand one thing; that they loved him too. And this was more than proof. 

He smiled as he felt soft bushy hair cover his face, wild and untamed curls spilling onto his cheeks and into his mouth. 

She was kissing her new boyfriend, whose lips he had just devoured.

They moaned over him, as his attention to the redhead’s cock became focused and her hand on his own erection moved faster.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him and then back up at her boyfriend. 

“If we do this, there’s no turning back,” she said her breath coming in short pants.

Her boyfriend swallowed and nodded his head. “Would you regret it?”

She shook her head, biting her lip looking back at him cautiously before looking down at Harry.

“Would you Harry?” she asked.

He had to smile at them. 

Why would he mind? How could he ever? 

“No,” he said.

Warmth spread wider when he saw the other boy smile. The redhead leaned down to kiss him full in the mouth again, and he let his mouth be taken. She spread his arms wider to lie down over his chest, tracing her lips along his neck up to his ear. He shivered. 

He whimpered when the kiss broke, wanting it to go on, and looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him, accompanied by a reassuring smile. 

“Bloody hell, we might as well…you only live once,” the redhead said before diving down for another hungry kiss. 

“Well, twice if you’re Harry,” she said, her voice reflecting a smile as she reached down to find his cock to begin again.


End file.
